Mi Gran Boda
by MGA FGA
Summary: Tomoyo descubre en su viaje a China una Titular nada bueno para su amiga sakura. Shaoran se va a casar? SEGUNDO CAPITULO!
1. El titular de china

Importante para que me entiendan

-...- acciones de los personajes

------------- paso de escena o de lugar

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clamp, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello.

Que disfruten esta nueva historia. n.n

Mi gran boda

Capitulo 1 "El titular de china"

En una hermosa mañana, en la cuidad de Hong Kong todo los ciudadanos caminaban con los últimos ejemplares de los mas importantes de periódico de este país. Las mujeres comentaban y los hombre se lamentaban por el titular que apareció. En un café cerca de una de las calles principales no era la excepción ya que todos hablaban del mismo tema.

Mujer 1: que suerte! Como quisiera ser la gran afortunada! Te imaginas!

Mujer 2: si! Siendo su esposa podría compárame lo que quisiera además que conviviría con las familias mas importantes del país!

Mujer 1: y sin olvidar que todos te respetaría solo por tener ese apellido!

En una mesa no muy alejada de este conversación.

Eli: que horror como pueden pensar eso!

Tomoyo: de que hablas Eli?

Eli: de lo que todos comentan hoy es este país! No leíste los periódicos?

Tomoyo: no desde que me desperté he estado escribiendo unos apuntes para el próximo desfile.

Eli: ¬¬ que extraño, siempre me dices lo mismo, ya ni se porque te pregunto

Tomoyo: no te molestes conmigon.n deberías de estar ya acostumbrada! Tenemos desde la facultad conociéndonos, además que me decías del anuncio que apareció hoy en los periódicos? –volviendo a escribir en una libreta-

Eli: te decía que en los mas importantes periódicos de país apareció en primera plana que unos de los jóvenes mas importantes del país tienes que casarse en lo mas tardar en un mes! Y si no consigue a nadie le asignaran a una mujer para que se convierta en su esposa.

Tomoyo: así será tan feo que le tienen que asignar a alguien! Jajaja

Eli: no! nada que ver aquí aparece que es uno de los jóvenes mas codiciado de todo el oriente, que las mujeres se desviven por el, pero al parecer a el no le interesa ninguna.

Tomoyo: ya veo, en realidad que debe ser horrible no poder casarte con la persona que ames y que te asignen a alguien que siquiera conoces! No quisiera estar en su pellejo!

Eli: si! Y al parecer la que le asignara la esposa será su propia madre, esa señora no tendrá miedo de hacer infeliz a su propio hijo!

Tomoyo: -sin dejar de escribir en su libreta- al parecer no, y cual es el nombre del podré chico?

Eli: mmm.. aquí solo aparece el apellido, es el único hombre de la dinastía Li.

Tomoyo: -al escuchar el apellido se le callo el polígrafo- que! Dijiste Li?

Eli: si, aquí mismo lo dice

Tomoyo: -todavía asombrada- me permites el periódico?

Eli: claro toma –dándole el periódico- pero te encuentras bien

Tomoyo: si, solo estoy algo impresionada

Eli: conoces al tal Li

Tomoyo: -en un susurro- si

Tomoyo todavía se encontraba sorprendida, no se imaginaba que se toparía con una noticia así, imaginaba que su amigo de la infancia no estaría de un buen humor o si? Tomoyo empezó a leer el titular.

"EL UNICO HOMBRE DE LA DINASTÍA LI TENDRA QUE CONTRAER MADRIMONIO EN UN MES."

"Informantes de la mas importante dinastía de china nos han informado que el joven Li futuro encargado de todas las compañías de la familia tendrá que contraer matrimonio sin mas tardar en un mes. Si el apuesto joven no encuentra una candidata para estas fechas, su madre Iera Li le asignara una joven apta para este puesto. Se hace muy extraño que uno de los jóvenes que encabezan el listado de los más codiciado a estas alturas de la vida no tenga una novia o futura esposa, ya que podemos garantizar que fanáticas no le faltan. Esperemos que encuentre a la indicada muy pronto. (Titular ampliado en la pagina 2-B)"

Tomoyo: -luego de finalizar de leer- solo esto lo dice todo! Podré Shaoran!

CONTINUARA…


	2. El Plan

Importante para que me entiendan

-...- acciones de los personajes

(...) comentarios de la autora

------------ paso de escena

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le perteneces a Clamp, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mi gran boda

Capitulo 2 "El Plan"

Tomoyo: lo puedes creer? –hablando por el telefono-

Eriol: si no me envía el articulo por fax, pensaría que estas loca!

Tomoyo: ¬.¬ muy gracioso

Eriol: jejejeje no te enojes Tomy

Tomoyo: -pensamiento- contigo nunca podría

Eriol: bueno y que piensas hacer?

Tomoyo: bueno estaba pensando en hablar con Iera Li pero solo la he visto una vez en mi vida y fue hace años, esperaba que tu le hablaran?

Eriol: no hay problema con eso y que quieras que le diga?

Tomoyo: que ya tiene una candidata y que le diga a Shaoran que no busque mas

Eriol: entiendo y esa candidata es la misma que estoy pensando?

Tomoyo: por supuesto que si, sabes que todavía lo esta esperando y no puedo dejar que esos dos queden separados después de todo lo que hicieron

Eriol: en eso tiene toda la razón pequeña

Tomoyo :)

Eriol: pero como le vamos hacer?

Tomoyo: bueno bueno estaba pensando en planear unas vacaciones con toda la familia para china, mañana me regreso a Japón en 3 días hago lo que tengo que hacer en el trabajo y me traigo a todos para acá

Eriol: ok pero no solucionas el problemita que tiene Shaoran

Tomoyo: si pero eso es lo que quiero que piensen todo, cuando llege a Japón lo primero que voy hacer es hablar con Fujitaka y contarle todo, mientras tu le cuentas todo a la señora Iera Li

Eriol: ok

Tomoyo: pero tenemos que verificar si esos dos se sigue queriendo, por Sakura si es seguro solo quiero escucharlo de sus labios

Eriol: entiendo, bueno entonces yo ya voy a comprar los pasajes para china para salir mañana

Tomoyo: ok, que también valla Spinel y Nakuru

Eriol: ok, y tambien les digo que busquen algo decente para la boda

Tomoyo: jejejeje, no hace falta ya tengo todo planeado

Eriol: U jejeje ok bueno nos vemos

Tomoyo: ok chao

Eriol: bye

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón

Sakura: TOMOYO! AQUÍ!

Touya: mounstro silencio estas espantando a la gente

Sakura: yo no soy ningún mounstro!

Yukito: ya déjala Touya

Kero: -desde la cartera de Sakura- me asfixias saku! No aprietes el bolso!

Sakura: lo siento kero

En eso llega Tomoyo

Tomoyo: hola chicos como están!

Yukito: bien solo que estos dos hermanos no pueden dejar de mostrar cuanto se quieren

Tomoyo: jejeje

Touya: ¬¬

Sakura: y como te fue?

Tomoyo: bien súper bien :)

Touya: bueno chicas vamos al carro que nos deben estar esperando

--------------------------------

En el aeropuerto de china

Eriol: como estas querido pariente?

Shaoran: ¬¬ bien en lo que cabe

Eriol: no será por mi visita sorpresa

Shaoran: para nada, solo problemas que hay en el clan

Eriol: mmmm ya veo, nada grabe

Shaoran: nada que se resuelve en un mes –murmurando- para mi desgracia.

Eriol: bueno animo amigo ya veras que se resuelve y mejor de lo que imaginas

Shaoran: que? Lo siento andaba distraído

Eriol: nada, no te preocupes

Shaoran: bueno apurémosno mi familia nos espera y Nakuru?

Eriol: viene mañana, no pudo acompañarme ya que tenia una reunión importante hoy en la tarde

Shaoran: entiendo.

---------------------------

En Japón, mansión Daidoji

Sonomi: entonces todo salio de maravilla?

Tomoyo: si así es :) pero a ultima hora me pidieron un favor y acepte ya que es por una buena causa

Fujitaka: y de que se trata?

Tomoyo: que dentro de 3 días tendré que volver a China por un desfile de caridad y bueno acepte además que quisiera que todos me acompañaran, que les parece?

Fujitaka: por mi no hay ningún problema :) (Nota: el papá de Sakura ya sabe todo el plan de Tomoyo)

Sakura: yo también puedo ir

Yukito: yo también puedo asistir solo tengo que arreglar un problemita

Tomoyo: bien y que dicen ustedes mamá y Touya?

Sonomi: claro que voy, además yo también tenia que ir para estas fechas para unas firmas

Touya: yo no se realmente si pueda dejar el consultorio

Tomoyo: anda vamos touya, serian las vacaciones perfectas!

Touya: déjame ver, te llamo mañana para decirte

Tomoyo: ok, solo me falta decirle a Kaho para que también asista :)

Touya: no puedo venir hoy por que se presento un problemita con el templo

Tomoyo: no hay problema

Touya: si quieres le digo yo

Tomoyo: ok oye Touya y cuando le piensas pedir matrimonio a Kaho?

Touya: -/-

Todos: jejejejejeje

Touya: bueno yo…

Sirvienta: disculpe

Sonomi: si Yan que pasa

Sirvienta: la señorita Tomoyo tiene una llamada

Tomoyo: gracias Yan ya la atiendo

Sirvienta: ok señorita

Tomoyo: salvado por la campana Touya jajajajaja

Touya: ¬¬U

Tomoyo sale de la sala y toma la llamada en el despacho.

Tomoyo: si quien habla?

Eriol: soy yo pequeña, ya llegue a china

Tomoyo: que bien :)

Eriol: y acabo de hablar con la señora Li

Tomoyo: que te dijo

Eriol: que no hay ningún problema y que esta súper contenta con tu idea

Tomoyo: genial entonces dile que empiece a prepara todo por que hay boda!

Eriol: ya dijiste tu parte?

Tomoyo: si y también Fujitaka acepto sin ningún problema y para el viernes estamos allá y el sábado es el gran día! Solo tengo que decirte el otro plancito que se me ocurrió ayer

Eriol: ok, dime ahora que planeo tu malévola mentecita

Tomoyo: no es malévola!

Eriol: jajajaja ok

Tomoyo: bueno….

CONTINUARA…

NOTA: Hola! Que tal, esperamos que este todos bien! Bueno aquí les presentamos lo que es el segundo capitulo de esta historia! Esperemos que le sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a Sakurita-Q, akirachinty, Celina Sosa y Ciliegia por sus review muchas gracias por el apoyo :) y a todas aquellas personas que leyeron el fic pero que no se animaron a dejar review también gracias!

Bueno esperamos pronto publicar un nuevo cap de esta historia, muchas gracias y saludos a todos. Cuídense! BYE

Atte. MGAFGA


End file.
